When printing operations upon paper have heretofore been performed by means of various different printing machines, it was necessary that the supply of paper supplied to the machines be performed in a precise manner and under identical, repetitive conditions with respect to the particular printing machine so that the printing operations could in fact be properly and accurately performed. In a similar manner, when papers of various different dimensions are desired to be cut to the same or identical dimensions, it is required that at least two sides or edges of each sheet of paper be identically arranged. These paper arranging processes, however, have heretofore been performed exclusively by means of manual labor, and consequently, as might be appreciated, such processes have been extremely difficult to perform, an inordinate amount of time was consumed, and the efficiency achieved was quite low whereby, in effect, uniform or accurate paper arranging of the paper sheets was virtually impossible to achieve.
In view of the foregoing, the present applicant has heretofore proposed a paper piling table which is capable of vertically stacking the sheets of paper in such a manner that the sheets of paper automatically have at least two side edges and an included corner uniformly arranged. This apparatus is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,225 which issued to Isamu Miura on Apr. 29, 1986. The operational efficiency of the stacking process was therefore considerably improved, however, serious drawbacks nevertheless remained in view of the fact that only a small stack of paper could be transferred at a single time from the paper feeding table to the paper piling table, and in addition, a large amount of manual labor was still required to be expended. Still yet further, the processing often resulted in some of the paper becoming jammed or crumpled. In addition, in view of the fact that the paper piling table of the noted patented arrangement was required to be disposed in a tilted mode so as to properly arrange at least one corner portion of each sheet of paper, the transportation or feeding of the paper sheets from the paper feeding table to the paper piling table could not be readily achieved in a smoothly operational manner.